omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Lessa
|-|Cosmic Form= |-|The Darkness= Character Synopsis Dark Lessa is an antagonist that claims to be the darkness itself and is the personfication of the end of all things that exist. Dark Lessa is revealed to be a primordial entity who's a little after the dawn of time Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C Verse: Lessa Name: Dark Lessa, The Darkness Gender: Female Age: slighty younger than The Universe Classification: The Darkness, the personfication of Destruction Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation (Wields the very concept of Darkness itself, including the darkness that predates existence), Void Manipulation (Is an amalgamation of the previous void that inhabited the universe. Can send things to the void), Spatial Manipulation (Can cause Space to expand and distort), Soul Manipulation (Can damage and manipulate the spiritual essence contained in a living being), Conceptual Manipulation (Control Darkness and Destruction on a conceptual level. Can destroy concepts), Shapeshifting (Can take the form of anything they desire, from a blackhole to a feminine-cosmic), Abstract Existence (Is the personfication of The Darkness. Also embodies Destruction), Time Manipulation (Can also distort time with her mere presence. Causing it to stop or being in disarray), Destruction (By virtue of being Destruction itself), Non-Corporeal (Has no true form and exists as a concept. Also exists as a void of nonexistence), Immortality (Type 1 & 5, Doesn't traditonally exist as she's an endless void), Acausality, Absorption (Can absorb things into her darkness, where they are forever lost), Blackhole Manipulation, Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Embodies the endless void of nonexistence that come before the universe, embodies the concept of destruction across the universe and can even consume the entire universes within her darkness. Exists within the 4th Dimension and contains an entire Space-Time Continuum within herself) 'Speed: Omnipresence '(Exists across all of the universe as the void of darkness that surrounds the universe. Exists across all points in Space & Time) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Exists as a 4th Dimensional Being. Also contains her own Space-Time Continuum inside herself) 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Represents the destruction of the entire universe and also embodies the infinite darkness that predated the entire universe. Transcends 3rd Dimensional existence and exists as a 4th Dimensional Being) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(In order to destroy Dark Less, the concept of Darkness and Destruction has to be removed on a Universal Scale. Contains her own Space-Time Continuum within herself. Exists as a 4th Dimensional Being) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Universal+ '(Will effect the entirety of The Universe by completely destroying it. Contains an entire Space-Time) 'Intelligence: Unknown, presumably Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Darkness: '''The power of destruction, an all-consuming force that surpasses even black holes. This is a direct manipulation of space, the ability to "absorb" it. As the concept of all this, the Dark Lessa has only a desire to devour all things, rejecting the rest of the thought. *'Destruction of All Things:' a creature as a living embodiment of a black hole, a cosmic entity that devours pieces of the universe, this is the Dark Lessa. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Lessa Category:Primordial Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Void Embodiments Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Conceptual Control Category:Blackhole Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2